


Шестьдесят шесть дней

by cherik_and_fassavoy, elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: Hunger (2008), The Last King of Scotland (2006)
Genre: Crossover, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дневник доктора Гарригана, который через пять лет после событий в Уганде работает в больнице при тюрьме Мэйз (графство Даун, Северная Ирландия).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шестьдесят шесть дней

**Author's Note:**

> В большинстве своем историческая точность соблюдена, разве что Гарригана там никакого не было. До 1988 года в Великобритании было запрещено хранение автоматического оружия, ружей и карабинов без лицензии.
> 
> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

  
_Twas hard the woeful words to frame_  
To break the ties that bound us  
Twas harder still to bear the shame  
Of foreign chains around us 

_Robert Dwyer Joyce, The Wind That Shakes the Barley_

(Так тяжело произносить заупокойные речи,  
Рушить те узы, что нас связали,  
Но тяжелее выносить позор  
Тех оков, в которые нас заключили захватчики.

Роберт Дуайер Джойс, «Ветер, который колышет ячмень»)

**5 марта 1981**

Ирландия смотрит глазами своих сыновей. В глазах этих зелень — утесы, трава, одежды древних богов и малого народца. В глазах этих молодость — полноводные реки, ранняя весна над Килларни. В глазах этих сталь — ледяной океан, синие блики неба.

Ирландия смотрит глазами своих сыновей. Я вижу в его глазах все то, чего не хватало мне, все то, чего у них, ирландцев, в избытке. Я вижу силу, я вижу веру, я вижу смелость. Зелень суконных утесов над ртутью бушующих вод, вечно горящий огонь в глубине черных провалов-зрачков.

Он отказывается принимать пищу уже пятый день, говорят охранники. Пока он один, но ходит слух, что скоро присоединятся и другие.

Когда его привели на осмотр, я впервые увидел его глаза, впервые увидел тот огонь, что прячется внутри. Огонь, который не погасить — ни ударами, ни унижениями, ни разговорами, ни убеждениями. Чтобы погасить огонь в ирландце, надо убить ирландца.

Я почти ничего не говорил, когда слушал сердце и легкие. Только стандартное «Дышите, не дышите, повернитесь». Когда он услышал мой акцент, он странно посмотрел на меня — цепко, внимательно. А потом тут же отвернулся и вышел, удерживаемый за руки охранником. 

Пока все стандартно. Легкое головокружение, вялость. Я видел, как он реагировал на любое прикосновение рук охранников к себе в феврале. И как реагирует теперь.

**15 марта 1981**

К нему присоединился еще один. Судя по всему, у них договоренность.

У второго такой же огонь в глазах, вот только его глаза темные. Они страшные. Мне от их взгляда тяжело. Мне вообще трудно смотреть на людей с темными глазами. Прошло пять лет, а я все еще мучаюсь кошмарами. Темные глаза кажутся более безумными из-за того, что пылающий зрачок почти сливается с радужкой, и пламя выплескивается через край, разрастается, сметая все на своем пути. Корочка на застывающей лужице лавы. Глаза Сэндса — прозрачные, серо-зеленые — смотрят совершенно осмысленно. Я вижу в них реки, что прячутся в зеленых лугах, я вижу в них костры, берега Атлантики, поля ячменя. Сэндс спокоен и уверен.

Заметил, что его пошатывает, но он выглядит бодро, даже бодрее, чем десять дней назад. От пищи он все так же отказывается. Классическая картина второй недели. Вес уменьшился на 19,84 фунта.

**22 марта 1981**

Сэндса принесли с первым обмороком. Привел его в чувство быстро, попытался поставить капельницу с глюкозой, но он перехватил мою руку, сжал запястье и ни слова не сказал, только смотрел-смотрел-смотрел, пока я не прекратил попытки. В его глазах — изрешеченные пулевыми отверстиями стены домов в Ольстере, в его глазах — сама ощерившаяся, оскалившаяся, измотанная долгой неравной битвой, но жаждущая нового боя и готовая стоять до конца Ирландия. 

Кожный покров бледный, губы красные. Красные, как ягоды, как рана, как кровь, как биение пульса, как жажда жизни. Как в человеке может быть столько жажды жизни, если он решил умереть? Сколько огня в нем, что за неиссякаемый источник?

Как долго он сможет гореть? 

Я знаю ответ, который дают учебники. Но я смотрю на него и сомневаюсь в точности приведенных в книгах данных.

Он сбросил еще пять с четвертью фунтов. 

К голодовке присоединились еще двое. У обоих в глазах пылают костры и бьется о берег зеленое море.

**1 апреля 1981**

Его перевели в тюремную больницу, и теперь он под моим присмотром. Кроме меня здесь еще три врача и несколько крепких плечистых медбратьев. Сэндс почти не двигается, тело его, в первый раз поразившее меня красотой пропорций, природной грацией, сейчас стало собственной тенью. Все синяки и ссадины, летопись пребывания здесь и вещественные доказательства пыток и лишений, будто бы стали ярче на полупрозрачной коже. Он отказывается от еды и пьет только из моих рук. Сначала и от этого отказывался, молча сверлил меня серо-зелеными глазами, будто проверял на прочность.

— Выпейте, пожалуйста, — я не сдержался. Мне показалось на секунду, что он сейчас найдет в себе силы и выбьет стакан у меня из рук, но он взял его и выпил мелкими глотками все до капли. Его пальцы стали похожи на когти дикой хищной птицы. Его кожа отливает серебром и ячменным золотом. Только теперь я вижу, как много золотого в нем — волосы, ресницы, бледные веснушки на худом теле. Теле, которое уже не красиво, теле, которое скоро начнет пожирать само себя. 

Но в его глазах до сих пор сияет Ирландия. Зеленый — это цвет глаз ее сына, зеленый — это успокаивающийся после бури океан, это стебли травы под босыми ногами детей. Зеленый — цвет молодости, цвет вечной жизни.

Он уснул, и мне показалось, что перед сном он хотел что-то сказать. 

Процессы, идущие в его организме сейчас, обратимы. Но я слежу за новостями и не обманываю себя. В его организме — да, в его стране — нет.

**8 апреля 1981**

Когда просматривал его карту, заметил, что месяц назад ему исполнилось двадцать семь лет. Всего двадцать семь. У него есть жена, у него есть сын. У него есть родители. Страшно ли ему за их судьбу? Наверняка. Но человек, решившийся на такое, далек от эгоистичных размышлений о себе и своей семье. 

Меня потрясает его взгляд. Я увидел в нем голод сегодня. Но не тот, что можно удовлетворить пищей, — на те подносы, которые я и другие ставят на столик возле его койки, он даже не смотрит. Это голод по свободе. Свободе не своей, но всей Ирландии. Это она бьется в его груди. Это она светится шальным зелено-золотым огнем в его глазах.

Я заставляю его садиться, я заставляю его переворачиваться, я заставляю его вставать. Я понимаю, что пролежни неизбежны, но я стараюсь отсрочить их появление как можно дольше. Он опирается на меня, и я чувствую слабость его тела. Мощь его духа я вижу только в его взгляде. 

Иногда он шепчет что-то неразборчиво, едва слышно — будто ветер вздыхает над уснувшим океаном. Наверное, это на гэльском. Я не знаю его языка. Порой мне кажется, что я не знаю о нем ничего. Передо мной его медицинская карта: рост, вес (графа, в которой моей рукой десятки раз исправлялись цифры), данные о заболеваниях, перенесенных в детстве... В любой момент через знакомого офицера я могу получить доступ к его делу, однако мне это не нужно — все его действия не раз обмусолены дикторами и ведущими, но я так и не понял, что же особенного совершил этот молодой мужчина. Я не хочу читать, за что он получил свои четырнадцать лет. Пять он уже провел здесь, в душной камере, похожей на гробницу, задыхаясь и не имея возможности вырваться. 

Отец рассказывал мне, что дикие звери, которые привыкли к свободе, очень часто не могут смириться с неволей и погибают, угасают. И сначала мне казалось, что Сэндс — это именно такой зверь, который зачахнет, как огонь без притока кислорода. Но даже свое отчаяние он обратил в борьбу. Напрасно ли? Я не знаю. Я не хочу знать.

**15 апреля 1981**

Он продолжает терять по две третьих фунта в день. Приходили его родители. Отказались, как и он сам, от принудительного кормления и любого медицинского вмешательства в ход голодовки. Его мать, насколько мне известно, тоже активистка. Я не стал настаивать. Это его война. Это их война. Их борьба. Не моя. 

Я понимаю, почему он идет до конца. Я видел запуганных, как скот покорных людей, которые дрожат и боятся неправильно вздохнуть. Я видел страну, которая сломалась, которая позволила перебить себе хребет и покорно улеглась в лужу из собственной крови и слез, давясь гнусной ложью ради еще одного дня на земле, превратившейся в ад. Ирландия не такая. Ирландия сжимает зубы и скалится, Ирландия огрызается, Ирландия раз за разом поднимается. Ее сыновья готовы голыми руками вырвать сердце из своей груди, чтобы осветить дорогу остальным, и прогрызть глотку любому, кто попытается встать на их пути.

Его тело теперь — утесы, камни, скалы, ветки. Кости под сухим, трескающимся пергаментом кожи. Я смазываю его раны — раны, которые теперь наносит ему даже, кажется, воздух. Я вижу следы от ожогов (кипяток), глубоких ссадин (жесткие щетки), чудовищных гематом (дубинки, сапоги, кулаки). Я стараюсь не прикасаться к ним, но рука так и тянется. После я долго смотрю на те шрамы, что остались на моей груди — стянутая бледно-розовая кожа червя. Я тоже пошел тогда до конца. Но это было решением спонтанным, порывистым. Как бы я ни бахвалился, что бы ни говорил тогда, мне было страшно, до одури страшно. Я боялся смерти. Я боюсь ее до сих пор.

В этом мы отличаемся с Сэндсом. Он не боится. Кажется, не боится. И его поступок обдуман, решение принято в здравом уме и твердой памяти. 

Сейчас он лежит на койке, и я вижу, как он слабо шевелит пальцами. Его веки медленно опускаются и понимаются, тонкие, как рисовая бумага, красно-фиолетовые, опухшие по краям, у слипшихся ресниц. 

Я должен смочить ему губы водой.

**27 апреля 1981**

Он не может стоять и не может сидеть без посторонней помощи. Он больше похож на оживший труп, на воплощение страдания, на святого со страшных средневековых икон, чем на того, кого я увидел впервые. Я узнаю его только по глазам. В них всё так же горит зелень, сверкает сталь, сияет золото. Я боюсь этих глаз. Когда он смотрит на меня, я теряю веру во все то, что было незыблемо для меня, — демократию, царящую в моей стране, милосердие властей, — но тут же обретаю новую. Я верю в то, что каждая жертва Ирландии окупится сторицей, я верю, что каждый из этих ирландцев страдает не зря. Верю, что смерти не напрасны, хотя так тяжело верить в это. Но — и небо мой свидетель — я укрепляюсь в вере своей, глядя на Сэндса.

«Нет политического убийства, политических взрывов — есть только просто убийство, просто взрывы». Так говорит Тэтчер. Однако что происходит здесь и сейчас, в Мэйз? Разве это не политическое убийство? Разве это не пытки, призванные сломить борющихся, сражающихся, рвущихся из оков людей, не готовых мириться с происходящим? Когда мы выходили курить вчера, охранник (один из тех, кто таскает заключенных мыться, читай — пытать) спросил:

— Ты знаешь, за что сидит этот?

Под «этим» он, конечно же, подразумевал Сэндса.

— Нет, — ответил я. И я ведь действительно не знал.

— За револьвер. У него не было разрешения на хранение оружия.

Четырнадцать лет за то, что человек хранил дома револьвер. Черт, я бездарно проспал все лекции по праву в университете, но револьвер — это точно не автомат, не карабин и не ружье. Пусть Тэтчер еще как-нибудь скажет, что это дело — исключительно уголовное. Неужели можно поверить в то, что избранный ирландцами член парламента сидит в тюрьме четырнадцать лет только из-за чертового разрешения на хранение револьвера?

Сэндс в последнее время больше в состоянии, близком к коме, — почти не реагирует на раздражители, редко приоткрывает глаза, и я сижу над его койкой, не в силах оторвать взгляда от его лица. Оно спокойное. Умиротворенное. Иногда мы встречаемся взглядами, хотя по большей части он смотрит в стену или в окно. Ему видно разве что тусклое небо — последние недели льют дожди. Но мне кажется, ему достаточно и этого после стольких лет в темноте.

Есть вещи хуже, чем смерть. Например, не-свобода. Например, рабство.

**1 мая 1981**

Сегодня я услышал его голос. Вернее, то, что от его голоса осталось. Пару раз, когда его еще до голодовки тащили мимо медицинских кабинетов, я слышал, как он рычал, матерился, смеялся — его голос был тогда звонким, чистым, грозным и живым. Ревущий прибой, солью и пеной взлетающий, разбиваясь о скалы; бурлящая река, сбросившая ледяные цепи. Сейчас это больше похоже на шепот ветра в ивах.

— Окно, — сказал он. Единственное слово, которое он смог сказать, а я — услышать. Не уверен, что он до конца понимал, кто находится с ним в кабинете, — сознание очень часто отказывает ему. Я отставил лоток с ватой и мазью (как раз закончил обработку пролежней) и приоткрыл форточку. С улицы потянуло сыростью и густым запахом по-весеннему влажной земли.

Сэндс не улыбнулся. Он только прикрыл глаза и постарался глубоко вдохнуть. Боюсь представить, какую боль ему это доставило. Но когда веки дрогнули, и я увидел блестящую зелень и ячменное золото его взгляда, увидел огонь, которого так долго не было заметно, я понял — он счастлив.

Я пишу это, и в уме у меня стучит: шестьдесят второй день, шестьдесят второй. Сколько еще в тебе огня? Сколько еще ты выдержишь?

**5 мая 1981**

Весна такая чистая в этом году. Так много дождей пролилось, словно небо старалось умыть землю, смыть все ужасы зимы. И сегодня вышло солнце, яркое, слепящее. И небо было синим-синим, высоким и чистым.

Сегодня я видел, как погас огонь.

Сэндс метался по постели, вертел головой, а я смотрел и ничего не мог сделать — не имел права и предписания. Я видел, как боль выкручивает его тело, как он хватает сухими синеватыми губами воздух, как мучительно пытается сглотнуть.

Бобби.

Мне хотелось назвать его по имени, именно так — Бобби. Мне казалось, что ему станет легче, если он это услышит. Конечно же, он не услышал.

В какой-то момент я увидел, что его душа уже не здесь. Как пошло звучит эта фраза, да? Я не знаю, как объяснить это иначе, — я врач, я не поэт, я не должен верить в существование высших сил. Мне не позволяет моя работа, мне не позволяют воспоминания об Уганде, мне не позволяет то, что я вижу каждый день на экране телевизора и в стенах Мэйз. Россказни о смирении во имя спасения и вечной жизни… Какая чушь! Жизнь есть форма существования белковых тел, и наше единственное отличие от неживого тела в том, что мы двигаемся, чувствуем тепло и холод и реагируем на сигналы внешней среды. Есть еда — хорошо, нет еды — плохо. Есть работа — хорошо, нет работы — плохо. Не стреляют — хорошо, стреляют — плохо. Вот и все. Вся наша жизнь. Никакой работы духа, а подчас — и разума. О какой душе вы говорите?

Но Бобби и все эти ребята, кто лежат в палатах тюремной больницы, те, кто еще в камерах, те, кто за пределами этих чертовых стен, но все еще не свободны — это те, кто заставляют меня верить: если не душа, то что-то подобное все-таки существует. Я не в силах уложить это в своей голове до конца — я наивен и глуп, я труслив и смешон, и то, что я в какой-то момент наедине с собой называл проявлением смелости, теперь кажется мне игрой и жалкой попыткой стать героем в собственных глазах. 

Бобби. Дорогой Бобби. Жаворонок, запертый в клетке, мучимый хозяином, который повторяет: «Пой, пой же!». Жаворонок, который отказывается петь и гибнет. Таких, как ты, еще трое. И я знаю, я чувствую — они тоже пойдут до конца. 

Я смотрел, Бобби, как твое тело накрывают белой простыней от ступней до макушки. Твое тело — утесы и скалы, ощерившиеся в синее-синее небо. Твои глаза навсегда закрыты, но я видел, что Ирландия смотрела сквозь них до последнего твоего вздоха. 

Господи, Бобби, ты знал, ты с самого начала все знал! Все эти шестьдесят шесть дней...

Где ты сейчас, Бобби? 

**дополнено позднее**

Я не знаю, сколько человек пришло на похороны. Мне кажется, сто тысяч точно. Я не стал пробиваться к гробу. Там, рядом с ним, были мать и сестра (как похожа на Бобби, боже!). Там была жена, и был сын. Я не знаю, как его зовут. И никто не говорил мне, что это именно он, но мальчик вскинул голову, и я увидел его глаза. Никаких сомнений быть не может. У него глаза отца. В глазах этих зелень — утесы, трава, одежды древних богов и малого народца. В глазах этих сталь — ледяной океан, синие блики неба. Ртуть бушующих вод, вечно горящий огонь в глубине черных провалов-зрачков.

Ирландия смотрит глазами своих сыновей. Ирландия горит на их губах алым — цветом жизни, цветом жажды. Ирландия сияет в их волосах медью и солнцем.

Раньше я думал, что один человек — песчинка, и я, пожалуй, имел право так думать. В Уганде не было ни одного человека, способного изменить ход событий. В Уганде были тысячи трусов, тысячи сломленных и уничтоженных. Один человек там не значил ничего. И не мог значить, пожалуй.

Теперь я понимаю — во мне просто было недостаточно веры.

Бобби.

Боже мой, Бобби!

Позднее, когда я стоял над его могилой, я думал — стоит заплакать. Это облегчает душу. Но я не смог. Не могу и сейчас. 

Я возвращаюсь каждый день в Мэйз. Еще трое таких, как ты, Бобби. Я надеюсь (представь, я все еще надеюсь, и только благодаря тебе), что они не умрут.

Я слышал, как Тэтчер сказала, что ты — преступник, а твоя смерть — самоубийство. Она, как это принято говорить с экранов, выразила надежду, что «твоя организация не позволит увеличения жертв такого характера».

Организация, Бобби. Всего лишь организация.

Она просто не видела твоих глаз. Она просто не видела, как смотрит сама Ирландия. Думаю, на нее Ирландия посмотрела бы совершенно особенным взглядом. 

Я верю, Бобби. Как никогда и ни во что не верил.


End file.
